Brother
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Jason is taken prisoner by the Omega Defiance in order to manipulate Aaron Stone. The thing is, he doesn't know that Aaron Stone's a real life character. Or that his brother is Aaron Stone. Will he survive? And if he does, will he spill the secret?
1. Chapter 1

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters from the show, maybe just a baddie or two along with a girl. Enjoy!

Author's note: I wanted to write this as soon as I was done watching the show for the first time. This is my first Aaron Stone fic, so please be as nice as you can. This chapter is going to be in Jason's POV.

Chapter 1

Aaron Stone, my hero. It was also my brother's avatar on Hero Rising. Was he real? I don't know, but if he was it would be pretty cool. As for my brother. Well, he was very weird. He would get injured a lot and came up with these bogus excuses for them that I know aren't the reasons.

"I've got to meet some people downtown. You going to be okay for a while" Charlie asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, aliens aren't going to come kidnap me or anything" I joked. He snorted and rolled his eyes before leaving. Stan was off doing something somewhere. I think he had said that he had some errands to run or something. Anyway, I had the house to myself and everything was going great. The next thing I knew, there was a knock on the door.

"Open up" a very deep voice ordered. I cocked an eyebrow. This guy was a creep. I looked out the window and saw someone dressed up like they were from Hero Rising. I laughed. It was probably one of mine or Charlie's friends that play Hero Rising too.

"What's up" I asked. The guy gave me something square and heavy. I struggled under the weight of it and sent him a questioning look.

"Give that too Aaron Stone" he said before disappearing. That magician was cool…..and weird! I put the thing on the floor and continued playing videogames until Aaron came home again.

"What's this" he asked me pointing to the square metal thing. I shrugged my shoulders and continued playing my game.

"The guy that gave it to me told me to give it to Aaron Stone. Seriously, that dude was bugging" I said. Charlie suddenly got very tense and picked up the package.

"I'll take this up to my room and take a look at it" he said nervously. I shrugged my shoulders. I was still determined to beat the boss I was fighting against in my videogame to really care what he did with it. The next day, mom left for her trip that last for two weeks or so. Of course, she left Charlie in charge.

"Look, I don't care what you do. Just don't trash the house or kill yourself in some way" he told me. Basically, he meant stay out of trouble and don't get hurt. I agreed and he left the house along with Stan.

"Is Jason home? I need to speak with him" a voice called through the front door. I went and opened it thinking that it was just some delivery man or something. When I opened it, I was grabbed so quickly and nearly dragged to a black van. Something shut the door to my house and whoever had me picked me up and threw me into the back of the van before getting into the front seat.

"Let me go" I screamed as the van took off. I was scared, but you're not supposed to show fear in these kinds of situations. The people in the front laughed evilly. I looked out the back windows. We were moving very fast and it would be risky to open them and jump out.

"Aaron Stone will…." I heard one of them say before I saw Charlie riding his bike towards our house. I took a chance and opened the door.

"Hey! Shut the door kid" one of them growled at me. I, of course, ignored it and leaped out. I started to scream Charlie's name and he turned around. The van stopped and the people inside got out and ran towards me.

"CHARLIE, HELP" I screamed. Charlie's eyes widened in fear and he ran towards me. I ran away from the people who were chasing me and towards my older brother. He would help me; he always did.

"Come back here" another one yelled. One of them caught up to me and grabbed my arm and reeled me back in. As soon as he held my shoulder, I elbowed him in the stomach. I managed to reach Charlie and he held me for a second before pulling me behind him. He growled at the advancing guys.

"You stay away from him" he growled. They converged on us and soon, Charlie was fighting these guys. Something hard hit the back of my head and I slumped to the ground in a daze.

"Charlie, I think I found one of them" I mumbled disorientedly. Charlie looked over at me with horror written all over his face. Then, the guy that attacked me grabbed me under the arms and dragged me back to the van.

"If Aaron Stone ever wants to see his baby brother again, he has to meet me. Tell Aaron Stone he'll should be getting a call about tonight's meeting" one of the guys told Charlie. I was thrown back into the van and they closed the doors. This time, they stuck me with a needle.

"Aaron Stone is going down" one of the men said in the front. In my drugged state I could only remember one thing; my brother's panicked look as the men took me back to the van.

* * *

Done with chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter is in Charlie/Aaron's POV.

Chapter 2

They had Jason. They had my baby brother. If I could, I'd rip their throats out on the spot. If I made _one_ mistake, they'd kill him no questions asked. One. That was it. That was all it took to kill my little brother. My heart had leaped into my throat the minute I turned around saw Jason and the van. For all I knew, he could be dead right now. I gulped as images of Jason staring lifelessly at the sky flashed across my mind.

"Jase" I croaked. My heart slowed again. Jason was my responsibility and I failed my dad and mom. I failed myself and my duty to protect everyone. But mainly, I had failed Jay. A strangled cry escaped my lips and I collapsed on the floor in tears. I could still see the guy grab my brother and drag him back to the van. He had hurt my baby brother so he couldn't fight back.

"Aaron, what is wrong" S.T.A.N. asked me. I looked up from where I was huddled on the floor and told him everything. He blinked unable to find the words to console me. The phone rang and I pounced on it.

"Aaron Stone" a voice asked. I swallowed before confirming the question. _Be okay Jay, please_ I begged. Jason was the only brother I had. Other than my mom, he was the only person I had left.

"Where's my brother? How do I know you haven't killed him yet" I asked as my voice almost broke on the word killed. The voice laughed and soon I heard Jason.

"Don't do it! I'll be fine! Don't listen to him" Jason called. I closed my eyes. Then the voice got back on and told me to meet him at a warehouse at seven. I got ready and followed the directions.

"What do you want" I asked the guy. I was ready to murder him right then and there. He laughed evilly and it took all my strength not hang up and go searching for him.

"You to give up. You know what I mean" he told me. Jason screamed in the background and I growled. The guy laughed again.

"NO! DON'T DO IT" Jason yelled to me. I closed my eyes and tears began to stream down my face. An explosion was heard and Jason screamed. I screamed along with him and clutched the side of the furniture closest to me.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT" I yelled. Suddenly, Jason stopped screaming and my heart lurched to a stop. Was he dead? _If he's dead I'll tear you apart limb from limb_ I growled mentally at the person holding Jason.

"Meet me at seven at a warehouse" he said. To make sure that I knew Jason was still alive, the guy had him talk to me briefly. I knew one thing. No matter what, I had to save Jay. It was for my dad, my mom, and my sake. Mainly, it was for Jay. He was too young and innocent to die. He had too much to live for. Heck, he still needed to go to his junior and senior prom. He still had to kiss a girl. Most importantly, he had a family that loved him too much; a brother that loved him too much.

"Fine" I spat. The line went dead and I sank to the floor. I put my head in my hands and cried. Did Jay know that I loved him? That I'd rather die for him than let him get killed? My hand robotically put the phone back on the cradle and rejoined the other hand covering my face. Jay meant the world to me. He was not only my little brother, but he was also my loyal friend.

"Aaron, if you go, you'll most likely be destroyed" S.T.A.N. told me. I looked at him briefly. I'd rather have the Omega Defiance shred me to pieces than hurt Jay.

"Good, you're here" the guy said. I did a brief once over. I could take him down if need be. Then, two other guys came out holding a drugged Jason. A growl escaped my lips.

"Let's go" I snarled at the guy. We fought and I was able to easily keep up due to adrenalin. Soon, the fight was over and I won. I turned and saw the two guys drop Jason and make a run for it. I ran after them and fought with them also.

"C-Charlie" Jason groaned. I skidded to a halt on my knees next to him. I gently stroked his forehead and he opened his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at my suit.

"Hey bro. Can you believe it? I'm a real life hero" I told him. He smiled and laughed a little. He closed his eyes for a moment. I told him the story.

"You really didn't have to dress up in tights and have a big business executive recruit you as a hero to be one. You're already my hero" he said. I hugged him tightly. He began gasping for breath. I panicked.

"Jase! Jason, stay with me bro. Don't die on me" I yelled. He looked up at me and I stared right into his eyes. He looked at me sorrowfully and closed his eyes. I just about lost it there.

"He's gone _forever_" one of the men taunted me. He was up unlike the others that were out cold. I got up and punched him so hard that it was weird that he didn't go through a wall. I went back to Jason.

"Come on Jase, wake up. Mom needs you, your friends need you, _I_ need you" I croaked. A shadow surrounded me and my brother. I looked up and saw a teenage girl. I got ready to fight.

* * *

Done with chapter 2! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter is in Jason's POV.

Chapter 3

I heard my brother calling my name. Should I listen to him? It was pretty peaceful here and there really wasn't any pain. That was, until my body began to ache.

"Relax, you brother's going to be fine. I gave him something that got rid of the stuff they injected into him. He should be waking up soon" a female voice told my brother. I felt Charlie relax and soon I opened my eyes. Tears were falling down Charlie's face as he saw my eyes open.

"Thank you. You don't know how grateful I am for helping my brother" he told the girl. Charlie held me tightly and for once, I actually liked it. I knew that when Charlie was around, the bad guys had to go through him before they hurt me otherwise they'd be dead meat.

"Charlie" I groaned. He gently stroked my forehead and he smiled down at me. I couldn't believe Charlie was an actual superhero. He was like one of the characters from the comic books I read.

"It's okay, you're safe" he reassured me. We decided that we would tell mom as little as we possibly could so she wouldn't freak out and all. I would do anything for Charlie. One, he was my brother and two, he saved my life.

"Your identity's safe with me, I won't tell. It would be cool though, letting people know that you save their lives and protect them" I told him. Charlie snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, if you want every one of your enemies killing everyone you love" Charlie pointed out. That was the reason he didn't tell me or mom; why he had all those injuries. We went home and after a couple of days, I only had some scars.

"Hey Charlie! How'd you like to have a sidekick" I asked him. I could help him out on missions. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then patted me on the back as he shook his head.

"No Jase, try to stay out of this as much as possible. I don't want you to get hurt" he told me. I owed Charlie one for saving my life and he was going to need help during battles. What if nobody could help him? I'd lose _my_ brother. I was going to help either way.

"Whatever" I sighed. And like when I promised Charlie that I wouldn't wear his shirts, I lied. I was going to be a new hero; not Terminus Magnus. He would be one that would be able to help Aaron Stone. I thought back to Halloween when I was sitting in the living room reading a comic and Charlie threw himself across the room. My brother was protecting me from something that I couldn't see.

"Charlie, what are you telling him" Stan asked him. I eyed the two and they were having a brief glaring contest. Stan knew something about Charlie's identity.

"Everything Stan; he needs to know. For Pete's sake, he was just kidnapped" Charlie exclaimed. Stan sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes. Something was definitely suspicious with the Stan guy.

"Fine! You can tell him the rest" he sighed. Charlie gave Stan a pointed look and told me about Stan. I blinked. He was actually a robot? Sweet! I went over and examined him.

"Jase, Stan may be a robot, but he still does feel uncomfortable being examined by a lab rat" Charlie told me. I stepped back and gave a little nervous giggle. I didn't want to piss Stan off. That's when I remembered the girl that saved my life. Who was she?

"Do you know the girl that saved me" I asked. Stan and Charlie looked at each other.

* * *

Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, I had a little writer's block. Please R&R!


End file.
